Wise Investments
by dress without sleeves
Summary: In which fights may or may not turn into marriage proposals. JackSarah.


Wise Investments

_Because fluff is fun_

_And Jack/Sarah fluff is even better._

She threw the front door open, fists clenched and skirts billowing around her legs. Furiously slamming herself inside the small apartment, Sarah tried unsuccessfully to calm down.

He mad her so _mad_.

She slaved away all day at her sewing, earning meager pay for her hats and scarves, while he was out rough housing with the boys all day, conning people blind and charming every other woman to cross his path.

_I wouldn't be surprised if _they_ were the reason we're practically broke_, she thought nastily. _What's a lady go for these days?_

The thought was ridiculous, and she knew it – he would never be unfaithful. Still, it felt good to hurl insults at him, however stupid they were.

The reason for her fury was the same as it had been for the past three months – he was spending too much of his income. On what, she didn't know, but that hardly seemed to matter. She was twenty-two and still living with her _parents_, for Chrissake. All she asked was that he saved a few pennies a day to put towards their own apartment. Was that so difficult?

_Maybe he won't do it because he doesn't _want_ to live with you._

The thought came out of nowhere. _Maybe he _isn't_ planning to ask me to marry him!_

Ooooh, the thought made her _livid_. If she'd dated Jack Kelly – granted, on and off – for _six years_ only to find that he wasn't the 'marrying kind' … she'd kill him. She really would.

A soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She looked through the peephole but saw no one. Bewildered, she turned from the door, prepared for more Jack-bashing – just to find herself staring at the man in question.

He was leaning casually against the window, arms across his chest and a smirk across his face. "Hey, beautiful."

She glared at him. "Don't you 'hey, beautiful' me," she snapped. "How did you get in?"

Jack arched an eyebrow at him, gesturing at the open window. "Same way's as usual. Fire escape." She crossed her arms over her chest, glowering at him.

"Well you'd better _escape_ your way out of here before I do it for you." To her great consternation, he just grinned wider.

"Let's not fight," he suggested, opening his arms and walking towards her. She backed away, shooting him her best death glare and stamping her foot in warning. He stopped advancing, but looked amused. "You're really angry, aren't ya?"

She threw her hands in the air. "I just don't understand why you don't want to buy an apartment with me," she told him. "What could you _possibly_ have to spend your money on that's more important than us?" She arched an eyebrow, challenging him to have a response.

He sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "There ain't nothin' more important than us," he promised, grinning a little. "It's just that I've been investin' in stuff. For the future."

She frowned. _What did_ that _mean?_ Was he planning on leaving her for something (or someone) else? "Like what?" She demanded.

"Like … stuff."

His evasiveness grated on her nerves and she stamped her foot. "Tell me right _now_, Jack Kelly!" He simply shrugged. "I swear, if you don't 'fess up in _two seconds_ about what you're doing with that money … " Still he said nothing. "Fine," she snapped, turning away from him. "I'll guess."

This seemed to amuse him and he took a seat on the countertop, banging his heels against the cabinets. "Stop that," she ordered, and he immediately stilled. "Well … let's see. Hookers?"

He looked affronted. "No!"

She felt slightly relieved, despite herself. "An illegitimate child?"

He made a face at her. "Sarah."

"Well, it's hard to tell with you, Jack. You're always surprised when I think you're lying about something, but _might_ I remind you of the little thing I like to call _you're other life?_"

Jack blushed, not looking at her. "Hey," he defended himself, "That was different. It was to keep me out of jail."

"Oh, and _that's_ supposed to get me to trust you more," she told him dryly. "Well, fine. It's not a child. Are you … buying a house in Santa Fe?"

He smiled at her, his eyes glittering. "No," he promised, his voice soft. "I'm happy in New York. Santa Fe is a thing of the past." She smiled at him, feeling distinctly pleased with his answer. But as she opened her mouth to continue, he cut her off. "In fact," he said, "I think Santa Fe was a dream I had when there was nothing else to hold onto. But that's all different now. I have you."

In spite of her better judgment, she felt herself becoming less angry. "See, Sarah, that's what you are to me. Something good, you know? Like a sort of … flower in the desert, or something. That sounds stupid."

She smiled at him. "No it doesn't."

Jack grinned gratefully, seeming to gain his confidence. "Well, there you go then. A flower in the desert. I'm not real used to having people care about me, you know, and I know that sometimes I sort of – abuse that – but I do love you, Sarah." He was so earnest, his smile hopeful.

She threw her hands in the air. "I love you too. But I'd love you more if you'd tell me – "

But he was ignoring her, pacing across the kitchen. "And see, here's the thing. I don't feel quite … right without you. You're what keeps my head above the water. And neither of us is gettin' any younger and … " he took a deep breath, turning towards her and taking her hand as he sunk to the floor.

She gaped at him. _You've _got_ to be kidding._

"And, well, I'd like to make it official. _Us_ official." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a tiny box, flipping it open.

Sarah gasped. "_Jack_…"

It was beautiful, the most beautiful piece of jewelry she'd ever seen. A heart-shaped diamond set in gold, glittering up at her from garnet cloth.

"How did you afford … ?"

His eyes sparkled up at her. "_Now_ do you understand why I wouldn't tell you where the money was going?" He asked as he slipped it on her finger.

She felt tears well in her eyes and threw herself onto his chest. "And to think," she laughed wetly, "I was _angry_ at you!"

He grinned. "You're a woman – you can't help it. You were born that way." She hit him lightly across the chest.

"Don't let's get started," she warned.

"Actually," he told her with a charming smile, "I'm pretty sure that's what we're doing now."

"Lucky you."

He grinned at her, getting comfortable on the counter as his eyes followed her form around the apartment. "Lucky me," he murmured.


End file.
